Talk:Honey/@comment-4127080-20130816162307
To be honest if it wasn't for Adam. I wouldn't even watch this episode. Since Allie had an A plot and it will be the same old drama. I blame the writers I mean she been in the show as long as Clare yet they reduce, reuse, and recycle with Allie but not with Clare. It's suck because Melinda Shankar is a good actress. I remember when she was a niner. She was my favorite and Jenna was my least favorite. Now it's the other way around. To be honest now that I think about it I'm not really shock the Leo was abusive to her. Even before this episode Leo always blame her of being the fault whenever they got into an arguement and Allie always blame herself. In my opinion Dallas and Dave deserve better than Allie. I disagree with the fangirls when they said Allie deserves better than Dave. Dave do nothing but love the girl since 9th grade and stand by her in her troubles. I would love to have a guy like Dave or Dallas. She only I never felt so sorry for Drew in my life. In the pass Drew has pissed me off by how he treated his girlfriend. Yet the only thing that I actually respect about Drew is that he was always there for Adam. Always defending him in anyway he can who ever mess with him. I am not a beckdam or a becky fan but I will feel sorry for Becky. Even if Adam choose to text and drive and Becky had no idea that he was driving. The moment that she finds out the reason why Adam died is because he was texting her. It will kill her and there is no doubt in my mind that she will blame herself for his death. Adam's death didn't hit me until now. Yesterday when Adam died I felt nothing but to be far I was sick to even care about anything. Yet looking back at it. Adam's death was similar to what happen to the girl who use to bullied me. It was Oct 30 in the morning when she got hit by a car and went into a coma for months. It's sad that the reason why she got hit is because she was walking down the street texting. Since it was too dark outside the driver didn't see her and she wasn't supposed to crossed the street anyway. Yet even if I love Adam but for me Cam's death hit me harder. If Jordy wanted to leave then I respect that but I don't respect that the writers gave him the B plot. They could have done so much like what Skins did to Grace's death. Yet it took a backseat to Allie's boy drama. I would rather have Zoe/Maya to have the A plot or any plot for that matter instead of Allie. Dead Adam or not. The C plot: I love Maya to death but I got really pissed that Maya didn't kick her ass. Zoe has been acting nothing but a bitch to her and she didn't even slap her. Yet I ship Mayles even more now. I just love the way Miles look at her when she saw Maya in a dress. How upset he was when Zoe spilled that drink on her.Then dump her sorry ass afterwards. This epsiode is my favorite Tristan's episode of the summer block. I love how Tristan approve of Maya and Miles. He has proven to be a true friend to Maya. I love how he fangirl over Mayles. I think it's safe to say that he ships Camaya and Mayles. I'm glad that Maya finally found someone like Miles. Maya was nothing but unhappy in 12C and Summertime.I feel like Miles will help her to not be scared to fall in love again. To be honest I think that's why she show hated towards Miles since she afriad.